


Daycare Crushes

by I_need_a_nap



Series: Daycare Crushes [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, daycare AU, edelgard is a single mom working hard, more characters later on, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_a_nap/pseuds/I_need_a_nap
Summary: After Lysithea gets kicked out of her old daycare, Edelgard sends her daughter to Garreg Mach daycare. Lysithea's new teacher, though strange, catches Edelgard's eye.ORSingle mom Edelgard falls in love with Lysithea's strange, but hot, daycare teacher, Byleth.ORChild Lysithea is an amazing wingman.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Lysithea von Ordelia, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Daycare Crushes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885849
Comments: 108
Kudos: 495





	1. First Meeting

Edelgard pulled her beat up 2006 Honda Civic into one of the spots in front of Garreg Mach daycare. Placing the car into park before turning off the vehicle, Edelgard took a slow steady breath before looking behind her. Lysithea, Edelgard’s lovely daughter, sat in the backseat, swinging her feet and clutching her sack lunch close to her chest.

“Lysithea.” Edelgard grabbed the attention of Lysithea, who turned away from the window. “I need you to promise to be on your best behavior today -” Lysithea had gone from calm to red in the face in about one second flat, Edelgard put a finger up to silence her, knowing Lysithea would’ve argued otherwise “- I don’t care how much someone else is ‘wrong’ or treating you like a child. You need to behave yourself.”

Lysithea crossed her arms, smushing her lunch to her chest. “It’s not my fault everyone likes to baby me! I don’t like it! I’m just as grown-up as they are! I’m a big kid!” 

Edelgard let out a sigh. “I know you are, sweetie. And you know what big kids don’t do? They don’t start fights with the little kids who don’t know better.”

“They do?” Lysithea leaned forward, anger forgotten. Her eyes glowed as Edelgard nodded, and Lysithea made sure to commit that piece of information to her memory. “I mean - of course I already knew that.” Puffing out her cheeks, Lysithea crossed her arms again, facing going red. 

Edelgard suppressed a laugh, opting to smile at her daughter. “Good girl. Let’s go inside then, yes?”

“Yes!” Lysithea nodded in agreement, excitedly snapping off the belt to her car seat and pawing at the door. Edelgard got out of the driver’s side, walking around the car to assist Lysithea, opening the door and offering out her hand. Lysithea, predictably, ignored Edelgard’s hand and hopped down from her seat. Then, Lysithea boldly took the lead, striding towards the front door of the daycare, acting as though she weren’t scared out of her mind. Edelgard could tell she was terrified from the way her legs shook as she walked. Goddess, her daughter was so brave, acting all tough. She was really raising a strong girl. It made Edelgard smile as she followed and pulled the door open for Lysithea. 

Entering the daycare, it looked exactly like Edelgard expected. There was a large room, filled with kids, toys, chairs, books, tables, and cubbies. In the back of the room was a door, which probably led to other rooms similar to this one. Right in front of the door was a desk with a tall woman sitting behind it. Her hair and eyes were a deep teal and she was wearing a white t-shirt with the daycare’s logo on it. When she noticed the two walk in, she glanced up, her face impassive and stoic, but it still had a gentle charm to it. Edelgard watched as the pretty woman quickly glanced down at the papers in front of her before standing up. 

“You must be Edelgard Hresvelg.” The woman nodded towards Edelgard.

“Yes.” Edelgard nodded in confirmation.

The pretty woman’s eyes then shifted to Lysithea, who was puffing her chest out and trying to act like she totally wasn’t nervous about coming to a new daycare. The woman was silent for a moment, before a look of understanding and softness came into her eyes. That was only for a brief moment though. Her face went back to stoic as she held out her hand to Lysithea, as if asking for Lysithea to shake her hand. “So you must be Miss Lysithea, it’s nice to meet you.”

Lysithea’s shaking stopped as she instantly beamed. “Yes. I’m Lysithea Hresvelg.” She nodded and rapidly shook the woman’s hand.

“That’s a good handshake, better than some adults I know.” 

Lysithea let out a high pitched noise of happiness that had Edelgard staring at her like she had grown a second head. Her daughter’s eyes were practically glowing and the smile that was on her face warmed Edelgard’s heart to her very core. In mere moments, it looked like this woman had completely won over Lysithea. 

“My name is Byleth Eisner, but you can call me Miss Byleth, okay? And I’m going to be watching over you from now on, alright?” Byleth pulled her hand away from the handshake while Lysithea nodded. “Now, if it’s okay with your mommy, why don’t you go introduce yourself to everyone? I usually accompany kids to do this, but you seem grown up enough to do it yourself.”

“I am!” Lysithea nodded enhuastly. “I’m very mature. Right mommy?” Lysithea turned to Edelgard who quickly nodded her head, not wanting to accidentally ruin her daughter’s good mood.

“I can tell.” Byleth had a soft smile on her lips. “There’s a cubbie with your name on it, you can put your lunch in there.” Byleth gestured for Lysithea to go, and the little girl took off from her mother’s side. Edelgard was a bit dumbfounded by what she just saw, she took a few seconds to process it all. She watched her daughter, who was all false bravado moments earlier, introduce herself to others with a shining confidence.

“I’m impressed.” Edelgard commented, her eyes drifting back to Byleth, who had gone back to her stoic face. “She normally doesn’t warm up to people that fast.”

Byleth shrugged. “I’m good with kids. And besides, I know her type.” Byleth held out her hand towards Edelgard. 

Edelgard took Byleth’s hand, noting that it was firm and calloused. “Her type?” Byleth's handshake was firm and tight. It was better than some of the handshake's Edelgard got from professional businessmen.

“Yeah, I could see it in her eyes.” Byleth responded before breaking her handshake. “She wants to be treated like an adult and be independent. So, as long as I play to that, she’ll like me more and listen.” The teacher's voice was even and calming, a good voice to have when dealing with children. Even Edelgard felt relaxed around it.

“You could tell that by looking at her?” Edelgard rose a brow, genuinely impressed by Byleth’s quick and accurate analysis of her daughter. She crossed her arms, the fabric of her suit jacket shifting with her.

Byleth’s lips quirked into a smile. “I do work with kids. I’ve been able to pick up a lot of stuff like that.” Quickly as her smile came though, it was gone. “Anyways, according to my notes, Lysithea was kicked out of her last daycare for fighting, correct?”

Edelgard sighed. “Yes.”

“Can you explain the circumstances?” Byleth had sat back down again, adjusting her papers around and grabbing a pencil. 

“Yes.” Edelgard glanced over to her little girl before continuing. Lysithea was smiling and talking happily to some boy. What a darling. “I love Lysithea, but she’s a bit of a know-it-all. She doesn’t do well with being told she’s wrong, and she will get very passionate in informing others that _they’re_ wrong.” Edelgard pinched the bridge of her nose. Sadly, being a bit of a know-it-all was something she inherited from Edelgard. “Also, since she’s smaller compared to other kids her age-” Also another thing she sadly inherited from Edelgard “-she gets teased for it, and it makes her very angry. One of the boys from the other daycare had apparently been doing all of those things to annoy her, and she snapped.” Lysithea had done a good number on him too, he had a solid black eye for a least a week. It seems she inherited Edelgard’s strength as well. Edelgard couldn’t decide whether that was good or bad, yet.

“I see.” Byleth nodded in understanding, making a few notes on her paper. “Have you spoken to her about this?”

“Of course.” Edelgard frowned. “It took a while, but she finally understood what she did wrong.” It had been a long hour of conversation before Lysithea had even budged on her position of doing no wrong. Edelgard would’ve rather spent all day in meetings then ever have to go through that hell again.

“That’s good.” Byleth assured Edelgard. “I promise that I will try to make sure Lysithea is not antagonized by her peers. I also promise that Lysithea is in good hands, Miss Hresvelg.” Hearing the daycare teacher call her that made Edelgard’s skin crawl. It felt odd and out of place. 

“Oh please, there’s no need to call me that.” Edelgard shook her head. “Just Edelgard is fine.” Byleth nodded and Edelgard checked her watch. “Oh, I need to get going, it’s already eight.”

“Have a nice day, _Edelgard_.” The daycare teacher emphasized Edelgard's name, a slight hint of a mischievous grin on her face. Edelgard faltered for a moment, feeling a blush come on before pushing it down. Clearly, she was imagining things. With a quick wave, Edelgard rushed out the door to her beat up Honda Civic. Climbing in the driver’s seat, Edelgard let out a sigh before absentmindedly smiling, her heart still racing from the way Byleth said Edelgard's name. It felt nice, to say the least. It seems Lysithea isn’t the only person Byleth won over this morning. Giving one last look to the peculiar yet charming daycare teacher through the buildings windows, Edelgard drove off to another long day of work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I can't believe there are barely any single mom aus for Edelgard and Lysithea. I decided to fix that while also supplying that Edelgard/Byleth goodness. This series will stay mostly fluffy and lighthearted. I hope you all enjoyed this beginning chapter and are looking forward to future chapters!  
> 


	2. Afternoon Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea is "taking a nap" when Edelgard comes to pick her up. Byleth convinces to Edelgard to relax and have some tea with her while they wait for her to wake up.

With her car parked in front of Garreg Mach daycare, Edelgard gave herself a few moments of respite. Her head rested against the steering wheel as she let her brain turn off completely. The silence in the car was peaceful, the quiet subsiding the headache that had been raging on since noon. Reaching for her thermos, Edelgard was saddened when it had no weight to it, but tried to take a sip out of it anyways. As expected, not a single drop of tea was left in the container. Just another thing to make her day even worse. 

Deciding it was time to act like the adult she was, Edelgard took a steadying breath before turning off her car. Stepping out of the dingy Honda Civic, she walked towards the front of the daycare. Surprisingly, the lights inside were turned off. Usually Edelgard was the last to arrive, cutting it very close to the daycare’s closing time, but she had never seen something like this before. Edelgard checked her watch, confirming that she wasn’t late before quickening her steps. She opened the door to the daycare, stepping inside. 

Even with the lights off, Edelgard could see inside the daycare pretty well. Byleth was sitting at her desk by the front entrance, skimming through one of the many children’s books the daycare had to offer. As usual, Byleth was dressed in the company t-shirt with her hair in disarray. Behind her, Edelgard could see the familiar head of Lysithea poking out from under the covers. It seemed her little girl was taking a nap. 

Byleth glanced up from the children’s book, talking in a hushed tone. “Good evening, Edelgard.” She gently closed the book and set it down on the desk. Edelgard’s eyes followed the movement, which brought her attention to a paper desk plate. 

“Good evening,  _ professor. _ ” Edelgard replied, a small amused smile on her lips as she read off the piece of paper. 

Byleth’s eyes went tired for a moment, but the tips of her lips quirked up. “Quite the promotion, isn’t it? Daycare teacher to professor.” Edelgard let out a quiet laugh, picking up the piece of paper. The writing was crude, clearly that of a child, and written in various colors of crayons.

“Where’d they get the idea from?” Edelgard asked, setting the paper down. 

Byleth shrugged, her face impassive again. “We watched a movie today with a professor character in it. I guess they liked the sound of it.” 

“That’s cute.” Edelgard smiled. Byleth’s lips shifted up again as she nodded softly in agreeance. “So, Lysithea’s taking a nap?” Edelgard nodded her head, gesturing to her daughter.

“Ah, yes.” Byleth nodded. “She was very tired today. So, once everyone else left, I pulled out a cot and blanket for her.” The daycare teacher stood, revealing her grass stained jeans to Edelgard. 

“Did she not sleep during nap time?” Edelgard asked, glancing over to Lysithea. 

“I thought she did,” Byleth mummered. “But I guess not, she’s been out cold for a while.” 

The two women slowly and quietly approached the sleeping girl, being careful not to wake her. Edelgard knelt gently beside Lysithea. At first she was tempted to shake her, but she would feel bad if she jarred Lysithea awake. So instead, she gently stroked Lysithea’s hair.

“Lysithea…honey, it’s time to wake up.” Edelgard’s voice was soft and soothing as she continued to pet Lysithea’s hair. Unknown to the two women, Lysithea was wide awake, but she kept her eyes closed and her body still, refusing to move. After a minute of no response, Edelgard sighed and stood. “You’re right, she’s really tired. I hope nothings wrong…”

Byleth’s eyes flashed with worry for a moment. “I didn’t think of that.” Now she knelt down, gently reaching over and placing a hand on Lysithea’s head. “She doesn’t  _ feel  _ warm…” She placed her hand on her chin, deep in thought. “She did run around a lot today, it may be that.”

“That would make sense.” Edelgard nodded and Byleth stood. “I guess I can just carry her out to the car, I don’t want to waste anymore of your time.” 

“You’re not wasting my time, Edelgard.” Byleth shook her head, meeting Edelgard’s gaze. Though her face was nearly expressionless, it still drew Edelgard in. It had some unknown charm to it. “Lysithea clearly needs this rest, so let her sleep. If you’re in no rush, why don’t you stay for a bit? I have water boiling for tea in the backroom.” 

Edelgard paused for a moment. She really should be getting home, there was still lots that needed to be done. A stack of papers sat in her car that needed to be looked over. Dinner was waiting to be prepared. The floors in her house needed a good sweeping before her friends came over this weekend. She really should go home. That’s what she keeps telling herself, but her mouth betrays her tedious evening plans.

“Actually,” Edelgard breathed out, her voice airy. “That sounds lovely.” She let herself smile and she felt a tension in her shoulders melt away. A smile spread out on Byleth’s face, not the half smiles or small quirks of the lips Byleth usually did, no. A true smile. Edelgard wished it was brighter in the room so she could admire it properly.

The muffled blow of a teapot sounded off, making both women turn their heads. “One moment.” Byleth mummered, her face back to its usual deadpan. She walked out the door in the back, leaving Edelgard alone in the main room. Kneeling down again, Edelgard pecked Lysithea’s head before walking over towards Byleth’s desk. She stole one of the bigger chairs in the room and placed it in front of the desk, taking a seat. Byleth reentered the room with two mugs, steam rising off of them. She set them down on the desk, sitting in her own seat. 

“Sorry about the taste,” Byleth said as she made sure her teabag was secure in the cup. “All we had left in the breakroom was an old box of Lipton tea bags.” 

Edelgard lifted her mug, blowing gently before taking a sip. “It’s fine, really. That’s what one would expect to have in a breakroom anyways.”

“Usually we use real leaves, though.” Byleth said between sips.

“Really?” Edelgard rose a brow.

“Yeah. We’re all really into tea.” 

Edelgard let out a small laugh. “That’s a bit surprising, I never took you for a tea lover. What’s your favorite?”

“I don’t have one.” Byleth took another sip. “Each different tea has something great about it. So I like them all.” They were silent for a moment. “What about you?”

Edelgard was pulled out of her thoughts. “Oh, me? I’m fond of Bergamot.” 

“Bergamot? I’ve never had it before…” Byleth mused to herself. “But if you like it, it must be good.”

“That’s not true.” Edelgard hastily said, a blush creeping up her face. Taking another sip of her drink, Edelgard used her mug to hide her embarrassment of the teacher’s easy praise and flattery. This woman certainly had a way of making her blush without meaning to. 

“I think it is.” Byleth shrugged. “You’re a very respectable woman, Edelgard. You’re very smart and accomplished at such a young age. Very admirable.” Byleth nodded to herself, her face stoic despite saying such things. “So I value your opinion on things.”

Edelgard was completely red, from her chin to the tips of her ears. “I- Thank you, Byleth. But, um, where did you-?”

“Lysithea brags about you all the time.” Byleth answered, sipping her tea. “So I’ve learned a lot about you.”

“Oh.” Edelgard’s eyes drifted over to her sleeping daughter, wondering whether to thank or curse her for this. “Well, you are also very respectable, Byleth. I can’t ever imagine being so good with kids. Lysithea claims you are loved and listened to by all. That’s very impressive.”

“Thank you.” The end of Byleth’s lips turned up into their usual half smile, and a silence filled the air for a moment. “How was your day, Edelgard?” For a second, Edelgard was at a loss for words. To be honest, she had forgotten all about her day at work and the headaches that came with it. 

“Honestly, it was horrible.” Edelgard admitted, her finger trailing along the rim of the mug, her eyes glued on the desk. “But, talking with you has made me feel much better.” Letting her eyes trail up, Edelgard sneaked a peek at the teacher’s reaction, and she swore she saw a bit of a blush on Byleth’s cheeks, but it was hard to tell in the dark.

“I-.”

The lights came on making both women shield their eyes and make groans of surprise.

“Byleth! Can you help me- Oh my.” A female voice stopped yelling once they looked around the room. “My apologies. I thought you were alone.” Edelgard rubbed her eyes, finally able to look over Byleth’s shoulder to see a woman standing in the back doorway. She was very pretty, but definitely older than Byleth and Edelgard.

“It’s okay, Manuela.” Byleth stood. From across the room, Lysithea had sat up, and she looked  _ very  _ grumpy. Edelgard quickly stood as well, not wanting her daughter to start pitching a fit for being woken up so harshly. “You needed help?” 

Manuela began to talk to Byleth while Edelgard walked over to Lysithea, who was glaring daggers at the newcomer. Edelgard heard Lysithea muttering something, but was only able to make out the phrase “she ruined everything”. 

“Hey sleepyhead.” Edelgard greeted, pulling Lysithea’s attention to her. “Ready to go home? You can keep napping then.” Lysithea looked like she was about to argue but stopped herself, opting instead to just nod and stand up. “Make sure to clean up.” Edelgard patted Lyisthea’s head who began to fold up the blanket she had been given. “Good girl.”

“Sorry, Edelgard.” Byleth’s voice had Edelgard turning around. “I need to go help Manuela with something, so we’ll have to cut our conversation short.” 

“It’s no problem, you are at work afterall.” Edelgard said. “Thank you though, for chatting with me. It may have been brief, but, it really did brighten my day.” 

“I’m glad.” Byleth nodded, giving Edelgard another full smile. This time, in the light, Edelgard could admire the beauty of Byleth’s rare smile. It was just as breathtaking as she imagined. “Talking with you made my day better as well.” Edelgard flushed a bit, just nodding in response. Byleth continued to speak, her brows furrowed slightly as she glanced off to the side. It was the most raw emotion Edelgard had ever seen on the teacher’s face. “We should chat again soon, when you’re not in a rush to get home.” Byleth’s gaze shifted, meeting Edelgard’s. “I’ll have some Bergamot ready for you.” 

“I would - I.” Edelgard stammered for a moment before taking a steadying breath. “I would like that. Thank you.” 

“Don’t worry about anything out here, I’ll clean up.” Byleth gave a small wave. “Have a nice night, Edelgard, Lysithea.” With that, the daycare teacher went into the back with Manuela. After staring at the door for a few moments, Edelgard focused back in on reality, taking Lysithea’s hand and leading her out to the car, trying to not make her longing glances back towards the daycare too obvious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally so happy that this story got so much love! Thank you all for reading and commenting, it really brightens my day. I truly hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as well!


	3. Dock Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea begs Edelgard to take her to a new park for an unknown reason. They 'accidently' bump into Byleth.

Lysithea was trying her best to conceal her eager glances out the window, not wanting to seem _too_ excited. That would be childish, afterall. Kid-friendly music played from the speakers in Edelgard’s car as she pulled onto another unfamiliar street, getting closer and closer to their destination. Eyeing the rearview mirror, Edelgard couldn’t hold back a smile as she saw Lysithea not-so-subtly bubbling with excitement for their day trip. 

“We’ll be there soon, don’t worry.” Edelgard hummed as Lysithea took another peek out the window, straining her neck to even see out of it. Overcome with embarrassment, Lysithea’s cheeks turned red as she whipped her head away from the window, crossing her arms. 

“I’m no child!” Lysithea stated. “I’m very patient.” Edelgard just hummed in response as she made another turn. On this new street, the view to Remire County Park was as clear as day. Lysithea stopped her pouting to lean forward and examine the park as Edelgard got closer.

After pulling into the parking lot and finding a spot, Edelgard turned off the engine and stepped out of her car. It felt wonderful outside. Remire County Park was built around a lake, making the breeze there nice and cool. The sun was high, but not too hot, giving it that nice early summer vibe. Edelgard took in the nice day while walking over to the other side of the car, opening the door and helping Lysithea get out. Her daughter looked around, Edelgard noticed her eyes seemed focused, as if she were looking for something in particular. 

“I told you, they don’t have a playground here.” Edelgard said, glancing around the park. It was filled mostly with old people walking along the sidewalks, picnic-ers, and fishermen at the lake. Why her daughter demanded to come here was a mystery to Edelgard. 

“I don’t want to go to the playground.” Lysithea responded. “I want to go to the lake.” Her head finally stopped moving, her eyes lighting up with recognition. Taking Edelgard’s hand in her own, Lysithea started to lead the way. Edelgard raised a brow but said nothing, allowing Lysithea to guide her path. Honestly, Edelgard didn’t mind spending her day here at the lake. It was a beautiful day, and the park was peaceful, it was a nice way to spend her lazy Saturday. 

Lysithea had brought the two halfway around the lake to where the small dock was. Along the pier were various fishermen, most of them older men lounging on chairs while they fished. At the end of the pier was a figure, back to the mother and daughter pair. Their teal hair was pulled back into a very messy bun and they wore a simple looking t-shirt. 

Edelgard had to blink a few times as she examined the person again and again. As they got closer, Edelgard could definitely tell it was a woman and that the woman was fishing. And as they got even closer, Edelgard could _clearly_ tell who that woman was. 

It was Byleth. 

Mouth agape, Edelgard looked down at Lysithea, trying to gauge whether this was all planned or not. Of course this couldn’t be plotted though, right? Lysithea was too young for schemes like that. Her daughter had an innocent expression, until she ‘noticed’ her daycare teacher sitting at the edge of the dock.

“Professor!” Lysithea squeaked out, letting go of Edelgard’s hand and rushing over to Byleth. The teacher perked, her back straightening, as she turned around. Her eyes quickly took in Lysithea and Edelgard before Lysithea fully captured her attention with a hug. 

“Good afternoon, Lysithea.” Byleth gave Lysithea a one arm hug, holding her fishing pole up with one hand. Byleth turned her head even more, meeting Edelgard’s gaze. A small smile, really more of a slight upturn of her lips, made its way onto Byleth’s face. “Good afternoon to you as well, Edelgard.”

“Ah - yes, good afternoon, Byleth.” Edelgard walked forward quickly, grabbing Lysithea’s hand and pulling her back. As good as a conversation with Byleth sounded right now, the teacher did deserve to have peaceful days off, which involved not spending her free time talking to her students and their parents. “It’s nice to see you, but we’ll get going.” Edelgard gestured to her fishing pole. “I don’t want to disturb your fishing time.” 

Byleth tilted her head, a look of confusion in her eyes. “You’re not a disturbance at all.” Byleth scooted over a bit, patting the wood next to her. “In fact, I’m glad to see you. If you’re in no rush, I’d love to talk.” 

Lysithea answered for them both, tugging her mother forward. “We’re in no rush at all!” Lysithea sat to her mother’s right, her legs dangling off the edge like Byleth, leaving Edelgard to sit in between Byleth and Lysithea. Sitting down on the musty, damp dock, Edelgard glanced between her daughter and Byleth. Lysithea looked super excited, swinging her legs and looking between her and Byleth expectantly. Byleth looked stoic, as always, glancing out towards her bobber. 

“I didn’t realize you fished,” Edelgard commented, breaking the silence. 

Byleth nodded, “I love fishing.” She turned to face Edelgard. “It’s a good way to relax.” Edelgard nodded in agreement, her eyes looking over Byleth. As always, Byleth was in grass stained jeans. Whenever Edelgard saw Byleth, her jeans always looked like they had just been rubbed in the grass. It wasn’t a _bad_ thing, it was just something very odd - but very Byleth. The next thing Edelgard noticed was Byleth’s arms - because how could she _not_ notice them? They were firm and built. From what she could see, Edelgard surmised Byleth’s arms were pure muscle. Quickly averting her gaze from that, Edelgard’s eyes landed on her shirt. 

“What-.” Edelgard tried to hold in a laugh but failed. “-is that?” Gesturing to Byleth’s shirt, Edelgard covered her mouth, turning her laughs into giggles.

Byleth glanced down at her shirt, a small frown. “My uncle Alois got it for me.” The shirt was a crime against fashion. On the shirt, there was a still image of a Fortnite character dancing with the words ‘Floss Boss’ surrounding it. The shirt was so cringy, Edelgard was pretty sure even a 12 year old boy wouldn’t want to wear it. “Is it bad?”

“No, just…” Edelgard giggled again, her face and ears red from laughter. “Just surprising.” Because honestly, even though the shirt was hideous, Byleth still looked amazing in it. 

“Oh.” Byleth responded with a nod. “Okay.” 

Lysithea suddenly stood up, turning both of the older womens’ attention to her. “I think I saw some fishies - I mean fish - swim that way. I’m going to follow them.” 

“Okay.” Edelgard frowned. “Just stay on the dock, okay? No wandering. And no talking to strangers.” Lysithea just nodded quickly before walking away from the two. Edelgard watched her go for a second before sighing and turning back to Byleth. 

“Don’t worry.” Byleth said, eyes on the water. “Lysithea’s smart enough to not get into trouble. And if she does, she’s loud enough to get our attention.” Byleth turned to Edelgard, a serious glint in her eye. “And the person that messes with her will have to deal with us.”

Edelgard relaxed. “Yes. Yes they will.” The two fell into a comfortable silence, just basking in the nice weather and each other. If this is what fishing felt like, then Edelgard was starting to understand its appeal. 

“I’m surprised you would come to this park,” Byleth broke the silence. Her voice low, almost like a whisper, but Edelgard could still hear every word. “Lysithea likes playgrounds, despite claiming otherwise.”

Edelgard hummed, “Lysithea demanded we come here, I have no clue why.” Byleth just nodded in response. “I’m glad she did, though.” Edelgard admitted, before regretting it one second later. Byleth looked at her, brow slightly raised. Flushed, Edelgard continued. “I enjoy talking with you, Byleth. Whether it’s over tea at the daycare-” which had become a daily ritual for the two since Byleth’s invitation a few weeks ago “- or out here on the lake.” 

Byleth smiled her rare full smile. “I do too, Edelgard.” Turning her head towards the lake, Byleth broke their eye contact. Edelgard swore there was a slight blush on Byleth’s cheeks, but the evidence was gone before she could look too closely. They fell into a silence again, both of them unsure of how to continue the conversation. 

“So, um…” Edelgard started, picking at the wood of the pier. “Do you have any other interesting hobbies, Byleth? Besides tea and fishing?”

Byleth perked up, her shoulders rising and her eyes gleaming. “Yeah.” She nodded quickly. Byleth’s demeanor reminded Edelgard of a puppy. It was adorable. “I box. A lot. It’s really fun.”

“Boxing?” Edelgard asked. Her eyes glanced towards Byleth’s built arms, making her face flush again. “I guess that makes sense.”

“I think you’d be good at it, too.” Byleth commented, her gaze narrowing in on Edelgard, sizing her up. One of her hands reached out, groping at Edelgrd’s arms. Edelgard froze like a deer in headlights, watching as Byleth practically fondled her arm. “You already have a nice bit of muscle.”

“You think so?” Edelgard’s voice was embarrassingly high. Her tone caused Byleth to glance up at her face. Realizing that she was making Edelgard flustered, Byleth quickly pulled her hand away, gripping her fishing pole. 

“I- sorry.” Byleth quickly apologized, looking down at the wood of the pier. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” It was the quickest and most passionately Edelgard had ever heard Byleth speak. Usually, Byleth’s words would come out soft and slow, but that was just a jumble of words that barely reached Edelgard’s ears. 

Edelgard tentatively reached out, pressing her hand into Byleth’s that was wrapped around the fishing pole. “I wasn’t uncomfortable… I actually, ah, quite enjoyed that.” Byleth side glanced at her, her hands loosening on the pole. “I was just flustered because…” The embarrassment was getting to her, but Edelgard kept pushing on. “Well, because I-.”

“HEY!” Lysithea’s scream cut in from behind them. “Get off! I-!” 

The rest of the words were a blur as the sound of rushing wind cut them off. In an instant, both Edelgard and Byleth were standing, facing towards the scream. Byleth had dropped her entire fishing pole in the water for the sake of getting up quickly. Both women scanned the area in a panic, looking for Lysithea. 

Lysithea, thankfully, wasn’t in any danger.

Farther down the pier, she was yelling at two other kids her age. One was a girl with mint green hair, and the other was a tan skin boy with brown hair. Byleth instantly relaxed when she saw them while Edelgard remained tense, still ready to go rush and protect Lysithea. 

“Flayn! Cyril!” Byleth called, getting the attention of all three children, along with Edelgard. “Are you bothering Lysithea?” All three kids rushed over, Lysithea glaring daggers at the other two. Edelgard tugged Lysithea closer, her heart still racing from the adrenaline that had kicked in when she thought Lysithea was in danger.

“It’s not our fault!” Cyril, the tan boy, complained. “We wanted to play with her, but she was being weird!” 

“You tried to pick me up!” Lysithea yelled, stomping her foot. “That’s so rude!”

“Lysithea, we’re sorry!” Flayn interjected. “Let’s stop fighting and play!” 

“No!” Lysithea turned around, not facing the other two anymore. Edelgard gently patted her head as she glanced at Byleth in confusion.

“This is Cyril and Flayn.” Byleth gestured to the two. “They’re Lysithea’s friends in school.” She glanced at the two. “But it seems they were being bad friends.” Both kids instantly bowed their heads, looking off nervously. “Cyril, you know better than to manhandle people like that. And you both should know that no means no. When Lysithea said she didn’t want to play, you should’ve accepted that.” Both kids nodded, clearly looking remorseful. Edelgard was amazed at how well Byleth had taken control of the situation. “Apologize.” 

“Sorry Lysithea…” Cyril scratched his cheek. “I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that. And I shouldn’t have called you weird.” 

Flayn nodded. “I’m sorry too. For not listening to you and trying to make you play.” 

Byleth reached out and ruffled their hair. “Good.” The kids instantly perked up. 

“Flayn! Cyril!” The voice of a man and a woman pulled everyone’s attention down the pier. A man with darker green hair and a pencil beard ran along with a woman with light green hair like Flayn’s. When the pair reached the group they were panting slightly from how fast they ran over. The man instantly turned on Flayn, who looked off to the side nervously again.

“Flayn, you know better than to run off like that!” The man scolded. In response, Flayn quickly hid behind Byleth’s leg. “You’re lucky that nothing bad happened.” Flayn looked like she was about to burst into tears, it made Edelgard’s heart feel heavy. She patted her own daughter’s hair before pulling Lysithea even closer to her leg. 

“Seteth, it’s fine.” Byleth said in her calm voice, patting Flayn’s head. “Don’t yell.” 

“It’s not.” The man, Seteth, snapped. The woman put a hand on his shoulder, giving Edelgard and Byleth a smile. 

“Seteth, don’t be so mean to our worker.” The woman said to Seteth before turning back to the women. “Sorry about him, he’s very overprotective of his daughter.” Edelgard must’ve shown her confusion, because the woman was offering out a hand for a handshake. “Ah, sorry. I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Rhea, I am the local pastor and founder of Garreg Mach daycare. This is my brother, Seteth, who runs the daycare.” Rhea patted Cyril’s head. “This is my adoptive son, Cyril. And behind Byleth is my niece, Flayn.” 

After soaking that in, Edelgard quickly took Rhea’s hand. “Nice to meet you. My name is Edelgard. Lysithea, my daughter, attends your daycare.” 

“I see.” 

“Anyways,” Seteth cut in. His arms were crossed and his foot rapidly tapped against the ground. “Sorry for any trouble Flayn caused you two. We’ll get going now.” He made a hand motion to Flayn, bidding her to come back to his side. 

“Wait!” Flayn protested, popping out from behind Byleth’s leg. “I want to fish with the professor!” Rhea and Seteth looked confused, both raising a inquitize brow. 

“She doesn’t have a fishing rod, Flayn.” Everyone glanced at Byleth, who was now looking at the lake. 

“I dropped it.” Was all Byleth replied as she looked back at the group. “But if Flayn wants to fish with me, we can.” 

Rhea offered a tight smile. “How? Your rod is gone.”

Byleth shrugged. “That’s fixable.” Before anyone could ask, Byleth had hopped into the lake. Flayn excitedly rushed to the edge of the dock in waiting while everyone else stared in shock. After a few moments, Byleth emerged, soaking wet, holding her rod. “Let’s fish.”

Edelgard couldn’t help but break into an uncontrolled laughter. She laughed so hard, she missed Byleth’s radiant smile directed right at her. It seemed like her and Lysithea would be spending the rest of the afternoon fishing with Byleth and the others. What a perfect way to spend her Saturday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh to be honest, I wasn't liking the last part a lot. it was awkward to write with all the people there, so it felt a bit rushed and stuff. I played around with it a few times but couldn't get it to just how I wanted it, so I said "fuck it I'll just post it and if I ever figure it out I'll just edit the scene". So, sorry if that last part doesn't flow so well.  
> but I hope you all are still enjoying this story! don't be afriad to tell me how you feel!


	4. Lysithea Asks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea is tired of waiting for Edelgard and Byleth to ask each other out, so she takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait for this chapter! Originally, this chapter was going to have a whole different plot but it just wasn't working so I had to scrap the whole thing after working on it for a few days with no success. I hope you'll forgive me!  
> Please, enjoy this chapter!

As usual, around five fifty in the afternoon, only ten minutes before Garreg Mach Daycare closed, Edelgard pulled into the parking spot right by the entrance. Her parking spot. She used that spot every evening when she came to pick up Lysithea and have her, now daily, hour long tea talks with Byleth. It was a pretty nice routine. 

Putting her car into park, Edelgard was eager to get out and inside the building as fast as she could. Inside were her two favorite girls, and a warm mug of Bergamot. Shutting off the engine, Edelgard went to push open her car door, only to be interrupted by her phone ringing. Immediately brought down from her good mood, Edelgard pulled her cell phone from her pocket. Thankfully, the caller wasn’t Hubert. Now a bit more relaxed, Edelgard answered the phone.

“Hello, Dorothea.”

“Hey, Edie!” Dorothea answered on the other end, sounding way too energized for someone who just finished a nine hour shift at the office. 

“Someone’s in a good mood. Did Ferdinand finally get transferred to another office?” Edelgard couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face at the thought of that ~~annoyance~~ close childhood friend being sent to another office.

“Ugh, I wish Edie. But no, that’s not what I called you about.” Dorothea’s voice got sing-songy at the end of her sentence. It could only mean trouble for Edelgard.

“Oh?” Edelgard rose a brow. “What did you call me for then?”

Edelgard could hear Dorothea grinning from across the phone. “I want you and your mysterious girlfriend to come on a double date with Petra and I.”

Edelgard was at a loss for a moment. “Dorothea I-. I don’t have a girlfriend?” She was genuinely confused by Dorothea’s statement.

“You don’t have to lie to me Edie.” Dorothea hummed. “My darling niece told me everything.” At the mention of Lysithea, the dots connected for Edelgard, making her cheeks turn red.

“Well, Lysithea lied.” Edelgard hastily replied, pressing the phone closer. “I’m not dating anyone.”

“Really?” Dorothea asked. “I don’t think a kid could make up what she told me you and your girlfriend do together.” The tantalizing tone Dorothea used only helped Edelgard’s embarrassed blush deepen and made her stomach fill with dread.

“What did she tell you?”

“Don’t sound so worried, Edie!” Dorothea laughed. “Well, let’s see… She said you two drink tea together everyday, like a cute little ol’ married couple-” Edelgard could feel her blush spreading across her entire face “- she mentioned that you both have gone fishing together a few times, again, very old’ married couple-esce.”

“Please stop.”

“Lysithea also said that you rant to her everyday over tea, and that your girlfriend is such a good listener. Also, Lysithea told me that she saw your little friend feeling up your arm. She asked me what that meant and I-.”

“ _Dorothea!”_ Edelgard’s ears were burning with embarrassment. “I promise you that Byleth and I are not dating.”

“Her name is Byleth? Oh, maybe I can find her on instagram-.”

“Dorothea.” 

Dorothea laughed. “Okay okay. Sorry, Edie.”

“Anyways.” Edelgard pinched the bridge of her nose. “Despite what Lysithea says, Byleth and I are not dating. We are just good friends.” That’s what she kept telling herself, at least. 

“Righttttt.” Dorothea replied. “Well, my offer still stands, Edie. You deserve to get yourself a special someone. If not with Byleth, then with someone else.” Dorothea went silent for a moment, thinking. Edelgard was tense on the other end. When was the last time she went on a date? Goddess, she couldn’t remember. “Oh!-” Dorothea exclaimed “-I have this friend, Mercedes - we met back in college. She’s a dear! So sweet and caring. She’d be perfect for you!”

“Dorothea, thank you, but you don’t have to set me up with someone.” Edelgard rubbed her temple. She truly did appreciate her friend looking out for her, but it was very tiring at times.

“Edelgard, please. I want you to enjoy yourself.” Dorothea sounded serious on the other end. “I’ll send you her number, but I won’t push the issue. But please, find a date and come have fun with Petra and I this weekend. You deserve a break.” 

Taking a moment to collect herself, Edelgard let out a sigh, leaning her head back against the headrest. “Okay, Dorothea. I’ll try. Thank you.” 

“Great! I’ll send you her number later tonight! Bye!” 

And like that, Dorothea hung up, leaving Edelgard alone in her car. For a brief moment, she had silence. Edelgard stared at the ceiling, mulling over Dorothea’s suggestion. Should she get back into dating? Would she be alright with dating someone that wasn’t a certain school teacher? Is dating your child’s teacher a bad thing? 

A ping brought Edelgard’s attention back to her phone, Dorothea had sent over Mercedes number along with her instagram account. Tapping on the link, Edelgard was brought to Mercede’s instagram. From what Edelgard could make out from her account, Mercedes was a twenty eight year old woman who ran an orphanage, made sweets, and was drop dead gorgeous. By all means, Mercedes was definitely a catch, especially for boring office worker Edelgard. Another message from Dorothea came through, linking to Mercedes “finista”, whatever that means. Edelgard clicked on the link and was sent to another instagram page run by Mercedes, but instead of cute kids and sweets, it was horror aesthetic posts and pictures of a nude Mercedes wearing a strap-on. 

As quickly as Edelgard glanced at the instagram page, she was clicking off of it in a panicked rush. Her cheeks were burning red as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. She had not been mentally prepared for that. 

Once the embarrassment had worn off, Edelgard pulled out her phone again and stared at Mercedes’s number, debating on whether to text her. Mercedes seemed like a nice lady, and if Dorothea liked her, that meant she truly was a good person at heart. Even if things didn’t work out after this double date, Mercedes would probably be a good friend for Edelgard. 

Clicking on the number, Edelgard started to compose some texts. All variations of “Hello my name is Edelgard. Dorothea gave me your number. I was hoping to get to know you” , but none of it sounded right. The whole situation didn’t _feel_ right. Mercedes seemed like a great person, but some invisible force had Edelgard disliking the prospect of dating her. Although, Edelgard was pretty sure the mental block had to do with the fact that Mercedes didn’t have messy teal hair and wasn’t into fishing.

“Why does she have to be Lysithea’s teacher…?” Edelgard complained to herself, exiting out of her messenger app. Her eyes went wide when she noticed the time. “It’s 6:05!” In a hurry, Edelgard hopped out of her car, rushing to get inside the daycare. Inside, Byleth and Lysithea sat on the floor, playing with some blocks. They both glanced up, looking confused, when they heard Edelgard rush in. 

“What’s wrong, mom?” Lysithea asked, dropping her block in order to face Edelgard. Byleth had put her blocks down as well, straightening up to look at Edelgard properly. 

“I just realized that I had been sitting in the car for so long.” Edelgard replied, out of breath. “Sorry, for coming in past closing time.”

Byleth rose a brow. “We always stay past closing time anyways.” Byleth’s eyes narrowed as she examined Edelgard in more detail. “Are you sure everything is okay, Edelgard? You’re really red.”

“I-.” Edelgard’s mind flashed with the events of the last fifteen minutes, her cheeks getting brighter in response. “Everything is alright. It’s just that my friend called and invited me to a double date-” her eyes narrowed on her daughter “-because she thought I was dating someone. It was a big misunderstanding, and a little embarrassing-” Edelgard didn’t dare get into the fact that she also stumbled across some nude photos of a woman she’s never met before “-so, I’m just a little riled up.” 

“I see.” Byleth looked to the side. “You should go on that double date though, you deserve to have a good time.” 

“My friend said the same thing.” Edelgard smiled softly, before frowning. “But I don’t think I’ll have time to find a date before this weekend.”

“Nonsense!” Byleth spoke with unusual enthusiasm. “You’re a very pretty and wonderful woman, Edelgard. Anyone would be lucky to be your date.” Byleth nodded after making the statement, as if agreeing with what she herself had said. From behind her, Lysithea nodded as well, eyes flickering between her mother and her teacher. 

If Edelgard thought she was flustered before, this was a whole new level of embarrassment. “I-. Thank you, Byleth. That means a lot.” The two fell silent, not knowing how to continue the conversation. Lysithea looked between them expectantly, but her eager excitement turned into a frown as neither of them spoke up. “I don’t have many options for dates though, I’m not interested in anyone I know from work, and I don’t have much time to go out and meet people.”

“Oh.” Byleth replied, quite lamely. Ducking her head down, Byleth stared at the pile of blocks and she Lysithea made.

“Yeah.” Edelgard stiffly replied.

“That sucks.”

Edelgard just nodded in response as the two fell into an awkward silence again. 

“Oh my Goddess!” Lysithea stood, filled with a fiery passion. “I’m so tired of this!” She turned towards Byleth, eyes glowing with determination. “Miss Byleth, please go on a date with my mom! I think you two would be a very good couple!” 

“Lysithea!” Edelgard quickly rushed over, grabbing Lysithea. Her entire body was red with embarrassment at this point. “Byleth I’m so sorry - I don’t know what came over her.” 

Byleth sitting on the floor, eyes wide, staring between Edelgard and Lysithea. “I…” Her cheeks were tinted pink as she thought over her words. “I actually wouldn’t mind going with you Edelgard, if you need someone to go with.” Byleth rubbed her arm before quickly adding. “If you want me to, of course!” Edelgard felt the world stop with those words. A swelling built up in her chest, telling her to accept. 

Edelgard didn’t even need to think before she blurted out a response. “I would love that!” 

“Cool.” Byleth nodded slowly. “So, ah, it’s a date?”

Edelgard nodded her head quickly. “Yes. Yes it is.” 

“Great, ah.” Byleth stood, walking over to Edelgard. Everything felt awkward again. It was if Edelgard and Byleth were young high schoolers with crushes instead of grown women. “Let me give you my number, so you can text me the details.” 

“Right.” Quickly nodding her head, Edelgard pulled out her phone and typed in the number Byleth told her. “So, thanks, for agreeing to come with me on this date.”

“Thanks for having me.”

“...”

“...”

“Anyways, I need to get home. I have a lot to do tonight.” Edelgard hastily took Lysithea’s hand, eager to get out of the daycare as quickly as possible. Byleth just nodded in response. “See you tomorrow.” Edelgard was practically pushing Lysithea out as she hightailed it out to her Honda Civic. As she put Lysithea in her car seat, she gave her child a glare. “You have _a lot_ of explaining to do tonight, young lady.”

Lysithea rolled her eyes. “That’s a mean way of saying ‘thank you’.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm real sorry for the wait on this chapter. I was working on a different version for like a week and it just wasn't feeling right no matter what I did. Eventually, I realized the plot was the problem and not my writing (although, it totally could've been my writing), so I had to start over.  
> I'm not too pleased with this chapter, I feel like it's a bit rushed, but I felt so bad about leaving you all dry for so long I just had to finish it and post it. I really hope it's still enjoyable though.  
> Hopefully you'll stick around for the next chapter! Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think in the comments!  
> Thanks for reading!!!


	5. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Byleth go on a double date with Dorothea and Petra.

In her rearview mirror, Edelgard nervously checked over herself one last time. Though she would never admit it, she had spent the entire morning trying to make herself look good for this date. For Byleth. She had pulled her hair into a side ponytail that hung down to her waist, it wasn’t a childish side ponytail, it actually looked very mature and elegant. Her hands and eyes wandered down to her clothes, patting them down and examining them to make sure there were no embarrassing rips or stains. Goddess, she hoped she dressed nice enough, but like, not  _ too  _ nice. Jeans and a blouse was casual, right?

After checking her herself in the mirror one last time, she looked up at the Brigid restaurant in front of her. It was a shabby place, if Hubert knew that she had come to such a shady place he’d probably have a stroke, but Dorothea and Petra both spoke highly of the place so it must be good. In the short time Edelgard had spent looking over her appearance, Byleth had appeared in front of the building. For once, she wasn’t in dirty, grass stained jeans. Byleth was still in jeans though, but they were clean and crisp, not a speck of dust on them. The jeans were accompanied by a plain white t-shirt under an open orange flannel.

In Edelgard’s totally biased opinion, Byleth looked quite nice. 

Deciding it was time to stop ogling her date and actually talk to her, Edelgard stepped out of her car. At the noise, Byleth’s head turned towards Edelgard and she gave Edelgard a faint smile when she realized it was her. It made Edelgard’s heart skip a beat.

“Hey Byleth, sorry to keep you waiting.” Edelgard walked up to the daycare teacher, a nervous smile on her face. It was really happening. She was going on a date with Lysithea’s  _ teacher _ . 

“No worries.” Byleth shook her head. “I just got here.” Edelgard nodded in response as Byleth gestured to the restaurant besides her. “This is the place we’re eating?”

“Yes.” Edelgard nodded, giving the small shack of a restaurant a suspicious glance. “I know it looks a little…” Edelgard racked her brain for a good way to describe the place without being mean “...old, but my friends say it has very good Brigid food.” 

“I’m sure it will be fine, if your friends like it.” Byleth nodded again, staring at the building. Her eyes flashed for a moment before she reached behind her. On Byleth’s back was a small backpack, almost the side of a drawstring. Byleth had quickly snatched it off her back and began to dig through it before pulling out a small chocolate bar. She slung it over her shoulders again before holding the chocolate bar out to a bewildered Edelgad. “Here, Lysithea told me you like dark chocolate.” 

It took Edelgard a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking. “Thank you, Byleth.” Edelgard took the chocolate bar, feeling a slight burn of her cheeks. Byleth nodded, subtly looking down at her phone. The second she looked at her lock screen though, the teacher’s face paled considerably. “Is something wrong?”

“I gave you the chocolate too soon.” Was all Byleth muttered, eyes glued on the phone screen, an expression of dread on her face. Edelgard was, understandably, confused. Noticing this, Byleth elaborated. “I was supposed to comment on your appearance first, hold your hand, and then  _ after lunch  _ give you the chocolate.” Looking down at the other woman’s phone, Edelgard noticed there was a list and notes on Byleth’s lock screen. It seemed the teacher had made a cheat sheet for their date.

“Byleth…” Edelgard started slowly. “There’s no way to properly do a date, you know.” Gently, Edelgard reached out and wrapped Byleth’s free hand in hers, making the other woman look up to meet her face. “The whole thing isn’t ruined because you gave me chocolate before lunch.” Edelgard emphasized her point with a squeeze of the hand. 

Byleth’s tense face eased, “you’re right.” Closing her eyes, Byleth flashed Edelgard one of her rare, bright, toothy smiles. “Goddess, you’re so smart, Edelgard.” 

Edelgard felt the tips of her ears go red, but smiled back and kept her composure. “Praise isn’t necessary, really. But thank you.” Edelgard gave Byleth’s hand another squeeze. “Now put your phone away and let’s enjoy the date.” Byleth nodded, slipping her phone into her pocket, squeezing Edelgard’s hand in return. 

“Is that my Edie holding somebody’s hand before the third date?” Dorothea’s beautiful voice drifted into Byleth and Edelgard’s ears. “Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Dorothea continued to tease Edelgard as she and Petra walked up to the two. Byleth and Edelgard turned their attention to the couple joining them, but didn’t break their hand-holding despite Dorothea’s taunts.

“Very funny, Dorothea.” Edelgard rolled her eyes but had a playful smile. She squeezed Byleth’s hand to get her attention before gesturing to Dorothea. “That’s Dorothea, the one who invited me on this date. We’ve been friends since college and we work in the same office building.” 

“I also perform in musicals in my freetime.” Dorothea added, reaching a hand out to Byleth. “It’s nice to meet you, Byleth. My cute niece Lysithea has told me  _ so _ much about you.” Edelgard couldn’t stop herself from rolling her eyes.

Byleth reached out with her free hand, shaking Dorothea’s. “Lysithea talks about me?”

“Oh,  _ all  _ the time.” Dorothea hummed, breaking the handshake. With a grand gesture, Dorothea signaled everyone’s attention to the girl standing next to her. “Edie, Byleth. I’d like you to meet Petra, my girlfriend.” Dorothea let out the word girlfriend with such pride and happiness, Edelgard felt her heart swell with joy for her friend. “She’s the most amazing girl I’ve ever met.” The magenta haired girl blushed at the praise. “Tell them about yourself, dear.” 

Petra cleared her throat. “I am not having great speaking, since I am coming from Brigid. So I have apologizes if that is a bother.” Petra glanced to Dorothea for support, who gave her a thumbs up in response. “My name is Petra. I am having hobbies of hunting and fighting. I am having work at Dorothea’s gym while I am finishing college.” With a sigh, Petra finished, glancing at Dorothea. “Was that good?” 

“Yes! Very good!” Dorothea nodded, hugging the woman’s arm. “You’re getting better everyday!”

Petra blushed. “You have much kindness, dearest.” The two women shared a smile while Edelgard and Byleth stood silently to the side, giving them their moment. After basking in each other for a moment, Petra turned to Edelgrd and Byleth. “Would you both be giving an introduction of yourselves? I do not have knowledge of you.”

Byleth glanced at Edelgard, who took the initiative. “I’m Edelgard, Dorothea’s friend and coworker. I don’t have many hobbies, since I’m so busy with work and my daughter, but I do like to paint.” She glanced at Byleth, faltering. “This is Byleth, my…” Were they girlfriends yet? Would it be too presumptuous to call Byleth her girlfriend? Playing it safe, Edelgard settled on “..date.” Squeezing Byleth’s hand, Edelgard indicated for Byleth to speak.

“I’m Byleth.” Byleth introduced herself in her usual monotone. “I work at the daycare Edelgard sends her daughter to. I like tea, fish, and boxing.” Simple and to the point. Very Byleth. 

“You are liking the boxing?” Petra said with glee, eyes shining. Byleth nodded and Petra continued on. “We should be having a fight sometime! I am practicing a Brigid fighting style.”

Byleth’s eyes glowed at the prospect of a fight, nodding her head quickly. “That sounds fun. Let’s do it.” A silence filled the group after the introductions were done. Dorothea clapped her hands together, pulling all attention onto her. 

“Well, that’s enough loitering outside, let’s go get something to eat, yeah?” Everyone nodded in agreement and Petra led the way inside. 

The inside of the restaurant matched the outside, old and shabby looking. The lighting was dim, barely illuminating the dingy tables scattered across the room. A tan man stood near the door, looking up from his phone when they entered. He looked pretty annoyed, but brightened up when he saw Petra. He began to speak quickly in a language that was presumably Brigid, and Petra talked back with the same fervor. The other three girls watched as Petra chatted the boy’s ear off, before they were led to a table in the back. 

“I am coming here often.” Petra said, sliding into a seat. Dorothea sat next to her, placing her purse on the floor in between them. “I am friends with the workers. We all are coming from Brigid.”

“That’s nice.” Dorothea commented, grabbing one of the menus. “What do you recommend, cutie?” Dorothea opened the menu, leaning over to Petra, who was flushed red at the nickname. While those two went off into their own world for a minute, Edelgard and Byleth got situated in their own chairs, having to break free of their hand-holding to do so. 

“Your friend seems nice.” Byleth commented, reaching out and grabbing a menu, knocking into Edelgard’s arm a bit. The table was small, so Byleth and Edelgard were close together, shoulder to shoulder.

“She is.” Edelgard sighed, eyes wandering to where Dorothea was leaning against Petra. “She can be a handful sometimes, but she’s a good friend.” 

“I’m glad you have such a good friend.” Byleth commented back. Edelgard flushed a bit, clearing her throat and nodding, before burying her head in the menu. Byleth did the same, looking through the menu, which was written in the language of Fodlan and Brigid. “Oh.” Byleth said, back straightening. “I forgot to do something.”

“Oh?” Edelgard glanced at Byleth, brow raised. Taking Edelgard’s hand in hers, Byleth looked Edelgard straight in the eye. Byleth’s eyes were tense with focus and determination. 

“Edelgard, you look more stunning than usual today.” Byleth kept her intense eye contact, and honestly it made the situation feel anything but romantic. But it still made Edelgard blush anyways. 

“I-. Thank you, Byleth.” Edelgard ran her thumb along Byleth’s hand. “You look...good as well. Very handsome.” Edelgard instantly cursed herself. What was with that pause? And why did she call Byleth handsome? Goddess, she really lost her flirting groove. 

“Handsome?” Byleth seemed to light up at the compliment. “You really think so?” Edelgard nodded and Byleth smiled, bearing teeth. It made Edelgard’s heart skip a beat.

“Oh lover-birds.” Dorothea sang, beckoning Byleth and Edelgard to look over at them. The boy from early was standing by the table, notepad in hand. “It’s time to order.” Edelgard didn’t miss the mischievous and smug grin on Dorothea’s face as she eyed the linked hands between Edelgard and Byleth. 

Refusing to pull her hand away, Edelgard turned towards the waiter. “I’ll have the chicken and rice, please. Mild.” The boy nodded, writing down on his pad before turning to Byleth.

“Give me the fish special. Extra hot.” The boy rose a brow, looking at Petra and talking to her briefly. 

“Byleth,” Petra said after a few words back and forth with the boy. “You have knowing that Brigid food is having more spice than Fodlan food, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Petra talked to the boy who wrote down Byleth’s order before walking off. “The food will be coming out soon. They are having much speed here.” Petra nodded. 

Dorothea hummed and leaned forward. “So, Byleth.” Edelgard tensed, absent-mindedly holding Byleth’s hand tighter in fear of what trouble Dorothea was about to stir up. “I want to learn all about you, Edie has been keeping you a secret.”

“A secret?” Byleth replied, oblivious to Edelgard’s heated glare towards Dorothea.

“Yup! She’s barely told me anything about you!” Dorothea hummed, eyes trailing off to the side. “Like your relationship to her. She claims you two are friends, but, here you are. So I’m just-.”

“Dorothea.” Edelgard interrupted. “Stop prying.” 

“Come on, Edie. I just want to make sure you’re not being led on here.” 

Edelgard was going to retort when Byleth cut her off, squeezing her hand to stop her. “There’s no issue Edelgard. What I feel about you isn’t a secret.” Byleth met Dorothea’s eyes with her usual stoic gaze. “I like Edelgard very much. She’s made my life fun and interesting these past few months that I met her. She’s very important to me.” Despite saying all that embarrassing stuff, Byleth didn’t look embarrassed. In contrast, Edelgard was beet red, and even Dorothea was a bit flush.

“That is how I am feeling about Dorothea!” Petra nodded in agreement with Byleth. Dorothea’s face went to the same shade of red as Edelgard’s.

“O-oh.” Dorothea nervously twisted a lock of hair through her fingers. “While that was sweet, I was just curious if you liked Edie romantically or not.”

“Oh.” Byleth was silent for a moment, thinking. “Well, I am. I think. I’ve never really dated much before.”

“P-please.” Edelgard hopped into the conversation before Byleth could say anything else that would embarrass her. “Let’s stop talking about this.”

“Agreed.” Dorothea quickly nodded her head before mouthing a ‘sorry’ to Edelgard. Byleth and Petra were quick to move on, entering into a conversation about fighting while Dorothea and Edelgard tried to compose themselves. The conversation ended quickly though when the boy from earlier brought out the food, setting it down in front of everyone. Along with the food, though, the boy set down a tall glass of milk in front of Byleth. 

“You’ll need it. For spice.” 

The boy seemed to linger, eyes on Byleth. Petra was also watching Byleth with a curious gleam in her eyes. Both were curious to see her reaction to the spicy dish she had just ordered. Dorothea and Edelgard were interested as well, refraining from eating to watch Byleth take her first bite. Ignorant of the audience, Byleth got a spoonful of fish and rice, shoveling it into her mouth. Everyone held their breath, waiting for Byleth to dive for the milk or spit the spicy food out, but the woman just swallowed it down before going for another forkful.

Petra’s jaw was agape. “I am having much liking of you, Byleth.” 

“Whuagsh.” Byleth said while chewing, looking up to face Petra. Edelgard and Dorothea burst out into laughter as food dribbled down Byleth’s cheeks. Edelgard reached over, gently cleaning Byleth’s chin with her napkin. Byleth rewarded her with a food filled smile that had Edelgard smiling in return. The double date had only just begun, and Edelgard was loving it already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> It was hard to write with all four of the girls there, but I tried my best to keep everything balanced and reading smoothly.   
> We're getting closer to the end, I hope you all are getting excited!  
> Thank you for reading, and please don't be afraid to tell me what you think in the comments!


	6. Home Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were supposed to go out to some fancy restaurant together, but Dorothea couldn't babysit Lysithea. Now they're spending date night at home, and well, it starts out pretty rocky.

“Again, I’m really  _ really _ sorry, Byleth.” Edelgard had her phone tucked in between her shoulder and ear as she turned down another street. “Dorothea got the dates mixed up, so there’s no one to watch Lysithea-.”

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Lysithea grumbled from the backseat, legs swinging into the seat in front of her with her arms crossed. 

“Yes you do, sweetie.” Edelgard angled her mouth away from her phone while saying that before going back to her phone conversation.

“El, it’s not a problem. Really.” Byleth assured Edelgard from the other end, her voice soft and near monotone as always. “I don’t mind spending date night at your house.” Edelgard made another turn and her modest house came into view. “I’ll have a good time anywhere as long as it's with you.” As always, Byleth was able to say the cheesiest of things without a single hitch of her voice. If only Edelgard had that composure when it came to gushy stuff like that.

Edelgard smiled, cheeks flushing. “Goddess, you say the most embarrassing things, Byleth.” 

“But you like it.” Byleth countered.

“Yes, I suppose I do.” Pulling into her driveway, Edelgard was now able to properly hold her phone to her ear. “Well, I’ll see you soon then. Do you want me to order food from the Brigid place?” 

“Yeah. Get me my usual, please.”

“Will do. See you soon.” 

“Yeah.” Byleth paused for a moment and Edelgard thought she had hung up. “Love you. Bye.” Before Edelgard could respond, Byleth had hung up. Cheeks now dusted pink, Edelgard removed her phone from her ear and sighed. 

“Really, I don’t need a babysitter.” Lysithea’s protests broke Edelgard from her pinning thoughts towards Byleth. 

“Yes, you do, Lysithea.” Edelgard turned off the car, unbuckling her seatbelt. “Just because you’re starting big kid school next week doesn’t mean you can stay home alone.” Edelgard missed Lysithea’s various arguments as she exited the car, walking around to help Lysithea out of her seat. When she opened the door to help Lysithea out, her daughter had her arms crossed and was pouting like Edelgard threatened to never let her eat cake again. 

“I so don’t.” Lysithea grumbled, glaring at the floor. “I don’t need a babysitter, I’m a big kid.” 

With a sigh, Edelgard reached over and unbuckled Lysithea from her car seat. “You’re not acting like one right now.” Lysithea’s lip seemed to quiver at that, her pout deepening. Goddess, how did Byleth get Lysithea to behave so well? “Is this how you want Miss Byleth to see you?”

After a tense moment of silence, Lysithea stopped crossing her arms. “...no.” She mumbled, limpy swinging her foot. 

“Then let’s start acting like a big kid, yeah?” Edelgard offered Lysithea a hand, who took it and used it to help her get out of the car. Once she was down on the ground, Lysithea squeezed Edelgard’s hand.

“Sorry for acting like a little kid, mommy.” Lysithea muttered, eyes on the ground. 

“Good girl.” Edelgard squeezed her hand back and leaned down, kissing the top of Lysithea’s head. “Let’s go inside and get ready for Miss Byleth, okay? And then maybe a good big girl can get a treat…” Edelgard let her sentence trail off, eyes wandering down to a now perked up Lysithea. 

“Yeah! Let’s go clean!” Now energetic and happy, Lysithea bounded forward, still holding onto Edelgard’s hand, pulling her mother along with her. 

When they entered the living room, Edelgard took a moment to assess the situation. Luckily, the living room was clear of clutter. No documents, no children’s toys, and no leftover wine bottles from Edelgard’s weekly dinners with Dorothea. It seemed all Edelgard really had to do was do a bit of straightening up in the living room and order food. Looking down at her eager and ready-to-impress daughter, Edelgard let go of Lysithea’s hand. 

“Lysithea, do you think you can clean up out here while mommy order’s dinner?” Lysithea nodded. “Good girl.” Patting her head, Edelgard gestured for Lysithea to get going and her daughter took off like a bullet in order to clean up the room. It was so amusing to watch, Edelgard had to hold in a laugh. With her daughter now busy, Edelgard grabbed her phone and called up their usual Brigid place. The place where they went on their first date nearly six months ago. 

Once she was done ordering food for herself, Byleth, and Lysithea, Edelgard looked up and noticed the living room was practically sparkling, and that Lysithea was staring at Edelgard with expectant eyes. Edelgard couldn’t help but laugh this time. 

“You’re such a hard worker, Lysithea.” Edelgard strolled into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. On the top shelf, out of Lysithea’s reach, was a treasure trove of various sweets and candies. Edelgard grabbed a big chocolate bar and a lollipop for her hard little worker. Walking back out into the living room, Edelgard had to hold the treats high above her head so Lysithea didn’t snatch them up. “Promise me that you won’t eat this all at once.”

“I promise.” Lysithea said rapidly, nodding her head. The way she was staring up at the candies reminded Edelgard of a puppy looking at a toy. 

“Good girl.” Edelgard handed Lysithea the candies and watched as her daughter huddled them to her chest, as if someone might steal them. “Alright, Miss Byleth will be here any minute. When she gets here, say hi, but then go back to your room for the night, Miss Byleth and I need our alone time.”

Lysithea frowned, eyes narrowing. “But, mommy, the final episode of Fire Emblem is playing tonight! I have to watch it!”

“Fire Emblem? Oh yes, that show…” It was the most popular kid’s show on air these days, and Lysithea was completely obsessed over it. “I can record it for you, sweetie. You can watch it tomorrow after daycare.”

“No no!” Lysithea shook her head and stomped her foot. “Everyone will spoil it tomorrow in daycare! I have to watch it tonight! Please!” Lysithea pulled out her biggest set of puppy dog eyes. Edelgard was not so easily swayed though. With a stern expression, Edelgard put her hands on her hips. 

“Lysithea, Miss Byleth and I-.” Edelgard was interrupted by a knock on the door. “You can wait until tomorrow, that’s final.” She turned on heel and walked to the door, ignoring the distressed groan of Lysithea behind her. Opening the door, Edelgard was greeted with the view of red carnations. 

“Hey.” A head poked out from behind the bouquet. The round, wide, and caring teal eyes of Byleth came into view along. 

“It’s nice to see you, Byleth.” Edelgard took the flowers from Byleth, their fingers brushing. “These flowers are lovely, thank you.” Leaning towards Byleth, Edelgard placed a quick and chaste kiss on her cheek. 

Byleth smiled at the small peck. “They reminded me of you so I got them.” 

Edelgard’s cheeks went as red as the carnations. “Stop it, you.” She gently shoved Byleth’s shoulder for her teasing, earning her an even bigger smile from Byleth. Now with the carnations out of the way, Byleth’s attire came into view. Nice black slacks and a pristine white button up. Clearly, Byleth had gone out of her way to get dressed up for their nice date. The two were supposed to have gone to one of the best restaurants in town - but now they were stuck at Edelgard’s small home, all because Edelgard didn’t triple-check Dorothea’s availability. “You look really good tonight, Byleth. Sorry you had to dress up just to come here, though.” 

Byleth shrugged. “I mean, I really only dressed up for you. So as long as you see me, it’s fine.” Edelgard rolled her eyes but smiled. “Can I come in?”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Edelgard stepped out of the way, allowing Byleth to enter. Once she crossed the threshold though, Byleth paused, eyes narrowing.    
“Lysithea, is everything okay?”

Lysithea was currently devouring the chocolate bar, puffy tears building in her eyes. “Mommy said I can’t watch the series finale of Fire Emblem tonight!-” Lysithea hiccuped before shoving the last of the chocolate into her mouth. “-Everyone at daycare will spoil it tomorrow!” She got out after swallowing the chocolate bar. Byleth’s eyes glanced over to a very tired looking Edelgard. This was absolutely the worst case scenario. Their date, already ruined because Lysithea didn’t have a babysitter, furtherly ruined by Lysithea throwing a tantrum about some dumb kid’s show. 

Edelgard was ready to start apologizing profusely when Byleth stepped forward, squatting down to Lysithea’s level. “Hey, Lysithea. There’s no need to cry.” Byleth gently reached out and rubbed the tears off Lysithea’s cheeks with her thumb. Edelgard took this chance to gently set the carnations on the coffee table in her living room. She’d have to put them in a proper vase later. “I’ll talk to your mean-ol’-mommy for you and convince her to let you watch the series finale, okay?” Lysithea nodded. “Why don’t you go wash up in the bathroom, you’ve got some chocolate…” Byleth gestured around Lysithea’s entire face. “Everywhere.” Nodding softly, Lysithea scooted off towards the bathroom, shoving the lollipop into her mouth. Edelgard really regretted giving Lysithea treats now. 

Once Lysithea was out of the room, Byleth stood and Edelgard cleared her throat. “So, what are you going to say to her ‘mean-ol’-mommy’?” Byleth turned around, facing a very stern looking Edelgard.

“Why can’t she watch the show? Did she do something wrong?” Byleth questioned. 

Edelgard sighed. “No, we only have one TV, and it’s out here in the living room.” Edelgard pointed her head towards it. “And we deserve to have some privacy on our date night.” Byleth furrowed her brows, thinking for a moment. 

“I know this isn’t the six month anniversary we had in mind,” Byleth suddenly spoke up, stepping forward and taking both of Edelgard’s hands in hers. “But we can spend an hour of it with Lysithea if it means she’s happy. I don’t mind.”

All the wheels in Edelgard’s head were turning. “Wait. Go back. Six month anniversary?”

Byleth blinked and frowned, her brows furrowing. “Six months ago today we went on our first date - it was the one with Dorothea and Petra. Wouldn’t that make today our anniversary? That’s why I got us reservations at that nice place.” Edelgard felt like a deer in headlights. She had no idea how to respond. This made Byleth frown even more. “Did I mess up? I’m sorry.”

“I- no, well, not exactly.” Edelgard rubbed her thumb along Byleth’s hand as she stumbled through her explanation. “Technically, we didn’t officially become a couple until a week after the double date, so really our anniversary would be next week…” 

The look on Byleth’s face resembled that of a kicked dog’s. “Oh. I did mess up then…” Edelgard was about to console Byleth and tell her she had completely forgotten about their anniversary in the first place, but then realized that probably wouldn’t make the situation better.

“Not at all!” Edelgard quickly shook her head. “I really appreciate the thought.” She squeezed Byleth’s hands and leaned in, pressing another kiss on Byleth’s cheek. “So it’s not a mess up at all.” Byleth seemed to relax, her shoulders de-tensed and her face went back to one of relative stoicism. 

“If you say so, El.” The soft smile on Byleth’s face was like a magnet. Without really even thinking about it, Edelgard leaned in, pressing her lips against Byleth’s. They unlinked their hands and wrapped their arms around each other, pulling the other closer and tighter to them. The kiss was soft and tender, but oh-so magical. With both of their eyes closed, all they could think about was the other woman who they pressed against. Edelgard felt as though she could do this for hours and never be bored of it, but Byleth gently pulled away and rested her forehead against Edelgard’s, her smile bigger than before. Both of their eyes opened and Edelgard soaked in Byleth’s tender smile. “That was nice.”

Edelgard laughed at the casual statement, ducking her head into Byleth’s shoulder. “What’s so funny?” Byleth asked, genuinely confused at Edelgard’s laughter. 

“Nothing,” Edelgard muttered into Byleth’s shoulder. 

The sound of a toilet flushing had Edelgard snapped back to what they had been talking about before they had gotten  _ sidetracked _ . Lifting her head up from byleth’s shoulder, but still staying embraced in Byleth’s strong arms, Edelgard met Byleth’s gaze. 

“We need to finish talking about the issue with Lysithea.” 

“I thought we did?” Byleth rose a brow. “We watch the episode with her, and then we can get all the privacy we want.” Edelgard went to argue but Lysithea had wandered back into the living room. The look on Lysithea’s face when she saw Byleth and Edelgard hugging could only be described as victorious. 

“Fine.” Edelgard sighed and pulled away from Byleth. “Alright Lysithea, Miss Byleth was able to convince your ‘mean ol’ mommy’ to let you watch the show tonight.” Lysithea grinned in response as Byleth gave her daughter a thumbs up. “What time does it air?”

“It comes on at 6!” Lysithea said quickly.

Edelgard checked her watch. “Oh, that’s very soon. You should go put the channel on and get ready.” Lysithea nodded before launching herself to the sofa, digging the remote out from behind a pillow and rapidly turning on the television. With her eyes brought back to the living room, Edelgard remembered the pretty carnations Byleth brought. “Oh, let me put those in a vase before I forget.” Byleth nodded and sat with Lysithea while Edelgard picked up the carnations and went to the kitchen to put them in a vase. While she was filling up a vase with water, there was a knock at the door. “Byleth, it’s the food, can you get it? My wallet should be on the coffee table, use it.” 

“Yeah.” Byleth called back and Edelgard heard Byleth walk to the front door and get their food. Once she was done putting the flowers in the vase, Edelgard came back out and watched as Byleth set their food out on the coffee table. Lysithea was excitedly swinging her feet, eyes glued to the television.

Edelgard sat next to Byleth. “Thank you.” She picked up the plastic container holding her food and began to eat. 

“No problem.” Byleth nodded, grabbing her own food and doing the same. She leaned back, her shoulder bumping against Edelgard’s. The two women ate, enjoying each other's presence, and watching as the tiny countdown timer in the corner for the series finale of Fire Emblem ticked down. 

“Don’t forget your food Lysithea.” Edelgard commented as Lysithea continued to ignore her food for another minute straight. “It will get cold.”

“Okay okay,” Lysithea said, leaning forward to eat while still keeping her eyes on the television.

Byleth hummed next to Edelgard. “Lysithea, what’s Fire Emblem about? Your mommy and I will need some context.”

Lysithea looked delighted to explain, turning her head to face Edelgard and Byleth. “It’s about this girl called the Flame Emperor! She has cool white hair and stuff. Basically she teams up with this super cool demon named The Ashen to kill gods!” 

Byleth and Edelgard both exchanged a look. 

“Kid shows are a lot more wild than I remember them.” Byleth deadpanned. 

“Indeed.” Edelgard nodded. 

Lysithea suddenly began to shush them as the commercials finally ended and the series finale of Fire Emblem began. Byleth and Edelgard, who had finished eating, simply watched in silence, not understanding a single thing that was going on. Byleth had her arm wrapped around Edelgard, holding her close to her chest, and Edelgard was more than happy to wrap her arms around Byleth’s midsection and curl into the muscular woman. Edelgard would’ve been perfectly content to just let her mind focus on Byleth the whole time the show was playing, but she found herself drawn into the plot, even though she had no clue what was going on. That Flame Emperor girl was really cool, to be honest. 

It wasn’t the date night they expected, but Byleth and Edelgard enjoyed it all the same. They were with each other, and that was all that mattered. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> There's only one more chapter left, I hope you all are excited for it!   
> Thank you everyone for reading and commenting. Every time i get a notification for a comment it just makes my entire day!  
> Have a nice day!!


	7. About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea finally gets what she's been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for the wait on this chapter, but it's here now so hey.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Lysithea was currently in between Cyril and Flayn as they walked down the street and towards their homes. On her left, Flayn was holding a book and pointing out the cool illustrations of fish that were drawn in it. On her right, Cyril looked over her shoulder, nodding and commenting on the various types of fish Flayn was showing him. Lysithea, however, was only half paying attention and was more focused on getting home. She had a very long and very frustrating day at school, and all she wanted was to go curl up with her mommies. 

No. 

Lysithea internally corrected herself: she wanted to curl up with mommy and Miss Byleth. It was annoying, honestly. Mom and Miss Byleth have been dating for over a year and a half now, why isn’t Miss Byleth considered her mom yet? Lysithea wished they would just do whatever had to be done so Miss Byleth could be her other mommy already. Her patience was growing thin. Maybe she should give them another push? It had helped in the past. 

“Lysithea! Look at this cool neon one!” Flayn shoved the book into Lysithea’s face, but it was so close Lysithea couldn’t even make it out properly.

“Don’t shove things in my face!” Lysithea spat out, pushing the book away. With the book out of her face, Lysithea could see Flayn pouting at the sudden outburst. Ugh, what a little kid. Lucky for Flayn, Lysithea was a model big kid, who knew how to be kind to little girls who cried a lot. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.” Her eyes drifted to the page. “The fish looks  _ superb  _ though.” Lysithea couldn’t hide her grin at the use of an adult word. Flayn and Cyril both tilted their heads in confusion. 

“Superb?” Cyril asked. “What does that mean?”

“I’ve never heard it before!” Flayn nodded, eyes eagerly glued on Lysithea. 

Lysithea hummed, a smug grin on her face. “Superb means that something is excellent. It’s an adult word.” Flayn and Cyril both nodded in awe.

“Wow, you’re so smart, Lysithea.” Flayn nodded, glancing back at the fish in the book. “Did you hear that fishie? You’re  _ superb _ !” 

“You know what’s really superb? My mom.” Cyril said. Lysithea rolled her eyes, of course Cyril would find a way to bring Miss Rhea into this. And he looked so cocky too, hands on his hips and grinning like his mom really was the most superb. As if.

“My mom’s superb-er though.” Lysithea shot back. 

“Huh? Sorry Lysithea, but my mom is the superb-est! Miss Edelgard has nothing on my mom!” Cyril crossed his arms, glaring at Lysithea, daring her to correct him. So she did.

Lysithea glared at him. “Really? Cuz my mom is infinitely superb!”

“My mom’s better!”

“Is not!”

“Is to!”

“What are you all fighting for?” The soft yet familiar voice of Byleth broke Cyril and Lysithea out of their petty argument of whose mom was better. All three kids looked towards their old daycare teacher, who was dressed in a casual pair of grass stained jeans and a flannel. 

Under her flannel was a Fire Emblem graphic tee, showing off the two main characters: the Flame Emperor and the Ashen Demon. After watching the series finale with her a year ago, Edelgard and Byleth both got very into the show. They were so into it that for Halloween, they did a couples costume as the Flame Emperor and Ashen Demon. It was one of Lysithea’s favorite memories.

In Byleth’s hands was a garbage bag, which she casually tossed into the neighborhood dumpster, not breaking her gaze from the kids.

“They were arguing about whose mom was the most superb, professor!” Flayn happily answered, bounding forward and hugging onto one of Byleth’s leg. In response, Byleth patted Flayn’s head, who smiled brightly at the affection. 

“Both of your mothers have lots of great qualities and they’re superb in different ways.” Byleth said to Cyril and Lysithea . “There’s no need to fight over it.” 

Neither looked convinced, but they just nodded anyways. 

“Anyways, want a lift home, Lysithea?” Byleth gently got Flayn off her leg and squatted down to Lysithea’s level, holding her arms out. While getting carried home  _ was  _ childish, Lysithea still happily ran into Miss Byleth’s arms, who lifted her up like she was nothing. “Cyril, Flyan.” Byleth said, getting the full attention of her ex-students. “Get home safe.” 

“Yes professor!” Cyril and Flayn drawled out before scampering away. After watching them walk down the street, Byleth nodded and turned, heading back towards Edelgard’s house, where she spent a lot of time nowadays. 

Lysithea felt secure in Miss Byleth’s arms. Resting her head on Miss Byleth’s shoulder felt natural and relaxing. “Thanks for the lift, mo-.” Lysithea bit her tongue, quickly halting herself from making such a fatal mistake. “Miss Byleth.” Byleth’s brows furrowed a bit in concern, and the woman was clearly ready to ask something about the correction, but stopped herself. 

Instead Byleth just ran a hand through Lysithea’s hair. “It’s nothing, Lysithea.” Byleth nodded, readjusting the girl to make sure Lysithea was snug against her. 

Once they got home, Byleth kept her steady on her shoulder as she opened the door and walked into the house. Edelgard poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled when she saw her two favorite girls walking in. 

“Welcome home, Lysithea. How was school?” Edelgard walked over, pecking Lysithea’s cheek, but she had to get on her tippy toes to do it. Sitting on Byleth’s shoulder gave Lysithea a huge height advantage over her mother. 

The memories of her horrible day at school came rushing back, having been forgotten when she cuddled up to Miss Byleth. “Honestly it was bad today.” Lysithea hummed, head resting against Byleth’s shoulder still. “But I’m feeling better already!” Edelgard smiled and exchanged a look with Byleth. 

“Oh really? I guess you don’t need to hear the good news then as a pick-me-up.” Edelgard hummed, obviously teasing. Lysithea fell for the bait, eyes going wide.

“Wait, no! Tell me!” Lysithea wiggled in Byleth’s arms. Her old teacher let her down and whispered a few words to Edelgard who muttered a few back. Lysithea watched the exchange with big eyes, trying to hear what they were talking about. 

“Go take a seat, Lysithea.” Edelgard barely had the sentence out before Lysithea was seated on the sofa, rocking in anticipation. Both women let out an airy chuckle, walking over to stand in front of Lysithea. “Should you tell her or should I?” Edelgard asked Byleth. 

“You should.” Byleth nodded. 

Edelgard turned to Lysithea, and the smile she had was radiant. Lysithea didn’t think she had even seen her mother so happy. Holding out her hand, with the back facing Lysithea’s face, Edelgard revealed a nice silver ring with a modest jewel on the top. 

“Miss Byleth and I will be getting married this summer, Lysithea.” Edelgard spoke slowly, pure joy oozing out of each word. “You’re going to have another mommy.” 

Lysithea was pretty sure Edelgard said something after that, but it was all white noise behind the tears falling down her face. She leapt up from the couch, wrapping her arms around her  _ mommies _ and burying her face into them. Edelgard and Byleth both seemed shocked at the sudden burst of emotion, wrapping their arms around Lysithea and pulling her up to face view. 

“Lysithea, what’s wrong?” Byleth’s concerned voice made Lysithea open her eyes. 

“Nothing.” Lysithea sniffled, blinking away tears. “I promise,  _ mommy _ . Nothing’s wrong.” Lysithea gave them a smile before nuzzling her head in between the two women. Finally understanding Lysithea’s tears were ones of joy, Edelgard and Byleth relaxed and held Lysithea even tighter. It had taken a while, and a lot of planning on Lysithea’s part, but the three of them were finally going to be a family. 

It was about time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it folks! I really hoped you enjoyed this last chapter! Having it done from Lysithea's POV instead of Edelgard's was an interesting change, and I felt as though it helped really tie this story together.  
> Thank you all for reading and being on this journey with me, I really appreciated every comment and kudo, so thank you again.  
> If you're interested in more fe3h fics by me, I'm going to be posting a bernie x leonie one soon, so if you like that rare-pair please keep an eye out. And after writing some more fics for some other fandoms I will be coming back for more edeleth bc I love these losers. I hope to see you all again when I post some more fe3h stuff.  
> Thank you all again!


End file.
